The dream maker's gonna make you mad
by Rosie-Lun
Summary: Manual sobre todo lo que necesitas saber para una sana convivencia con el más excéntrico pensamiento de Eru. Este fic participa en el reto 8# Valaquenta Imperecedera, reto del mes de Abril del foro el Poney Pisador.


**Disclaimer**: Personajes, lugares y demás, son propiedad de J.R.R. Tolkien. No recibo nada a cambio salvo suculentos comentarios de quien quiera dejar alguno. El título viene de la letra de 'Spaceman' de The Killers.

Este fic participa en el reto 8# Valaquenta Imperecedera, reto del mes de Abril del exuberante (x'D) foro El Poney Pisador.

**Advertencias:** OoC. Ainur hispters (de acuerdo, no, ese es solo Irmo), e imperfectos. Que a mí me pica la concepción de estos muchachitos como "los más súper poderosos y perfectísimos cretinos de Arda". Ameno a momentos, luego ya no tanto.

¡A leer!

* * *

_Si Irmo es extravagante e irreflexivo, ¿qué dice eso sobre ti, Ilúvatar?_

Por mucho tiempo, e incluso antes de éste, en los vastos Salones Intemporales de Eru, en la juventud del universo y de los propios _ayanúmuz_, Irmo figuró como cabecilla del más subestimado catálogo de ainur que pudieran encontrar. Y no encontrarán muchos, eso es seguro.

Irmo era el señor en aquélla área. El infame salón de los_ excéntricos_ donde contaba con un nicho opulento y su nombre grabado en él con elegantes letras doradas.

El vala hasta podría decir que los demás le profesaban unos secretos celos. Tal era el destino de Irmo. Cero esfuerzo, todo muy natural.

Allí estaba, como guía de aquellos a los que logró convencer de que padecer un severo caso de enajenación en cuanto a las cosas verdaderas y posibles, no era tan grave como la primera impresión pudiera sugerir, por el contrario, era una empresa perfectamente aceptable y juzgada positivamente por Atar.

_Diferente_, por decirlo en las palabras dulces del consenso general. Y es que Aulë y la horda de cerebritos que le acompañaban, siempre dispusieron de un amplio repertorio de creativos apelativos bastante más _adecuados_, cuando no rudos a su manera.

Tal vez no puedan imaginarlo, después de todo, _ayanúmuz_ _'muertos'_ de risa luego del agudo comentario en turno de Aulë, el maestro de los intelectuales con gracia que hallaban su esparcimiento en el ainu iluso e irreflexivo que apreciaba lo inmaterial de un sueño y un deseo, o la volatilidad de un instante de diversión, por sobre las cosas actuales, precisas y tangibles que al Hacedor deleitaban, puede no ser la clase de cosas a las que ustedes imaginan que los ainur dedicaban su tiempo libre en el principio del tiempo. No se topa uno todos los días con semejante escena, es muy cierto, y muchos juran, aun ahora, que el correctísimo Lord Manwë se mordía la lengua en el intento de contener una risa poco galante; o al menos esa es la cotilla entre los maiar más locuaces de Súlimo —o lo que es lo mismo, la gran mayoría de los asistentes del vala.

A Námo no le quedaba de otra más que sacudir la cabeza y rodar los ojos, y Tulkas era todo risas atronadoras. Irmo, por su parte, no imaginaba menor nimiedad, asentía con una sonrisa retorcida o acompañaba con risas propias a sus hermanos invistiendo a éstas de un matiz inquietante que todos sabían no auguraba ninguna tranquilidad. Aulë siempre terminaba pidiendo disculpas, y él haciéndose _justicia_ con alguna broma quizá muy pesada. Así que para el fëanturi, las cosas estaban estupendamente bien.

Tampoco era que hubiera forma de defenderle.

Y es que, en efecto, el más joven de los fëanturi no dio señas de ser como Námo y Nienna desde un inicio; Irmo distaba de ser un ainu serio o mortalmente circunspecto, retraído y lúgubre al modo de sus hermanos. Nunca fue su área, Atar no lo pensó para tales menesteres, y, ciertamente, ni ganas, muchas gracias.

Tampoco podría decirse que Irmo fuera la mitad de bondadoso y sabio que Manwë, y sin duda, versado en la ciencia de los cantos de números —curiosidad siempre sintió, eso sí—, al nivel de Ulmo y Aulë, nunca fue.

En su lugar, Irmo gustaba de organizar correrías de cuando en cuando —con demasiada frecuencia para el gusto de Varda— junto con Tulkas y Nessa. Nada más escuchar la estridente risa de Irmo, sabías que era el conductor del aquelarre de sombras que atravesaban ululando por los lugares menos apropiados, alborotando todo a su paso; primero, en los Salones Intemporales, más tarde, en el inicio del universo, cuando todo era gas cósmico, y caos, y vicisitudes semejantes que Irmo aceptaba como muy bonitas pero que difícilmente entendió por mucho que Ulmo se esforzó en explicarle.

Pensaba que el hecho de ser indecentemente feliz, y sufrir profusas y estimulantes —cómo si necesitara espolear lo que sea que lo hacía ser como era— oleadas de emoción mientras _cabalgaba_ sobre los remanentes de una enorme estrella que Melkor recién lograba hacer estallar en una supernova, para el enfado y frustración de Varda, era algo normal y justificable, y los regaños de la valië le entraban por un oído y le salían por el otro —lo cual es impreciso porque Irmo no usó un fána sino hasta la construcción de Arda, y no tenía oídos como tal.

Fue siempre un locutor, sino vehemente, sí muy sutil. Su voz profunda, sus palabras apacibles, el matiz conciliador. Era manipulador sin querer, no digamos al estilo de una eminencia en el tema como Melkor —juzgaba el caos que se traía el mayor de sus hermanos demasiado serio para su gusto—, pero sí lo suficiente para ganarse algunos adeptos con el paso del tiempo. Así que cuando sus travesuras requerían de _asociados_, conseguirlos no era el problema.

Está de más decirlo, Irmo prefería la alegría.

En su juventud, la risa fue todo lo que buscó. No una risa de motivos simples, como la de Tulkas —a quién tenía como su favorito. El sentido del humor de Irmo era complejo, _peligroso_; no toleraba el aburrimiento, y su rareza significaba un asunto peliagudo para cualquiera.

Una vez adquirió _fána_, nadie pegó respingo al advertir ese par de febriles ojos violetas, o que le temblaran las manos mientras soportaba una emoción descomunal, como si todo el tiempo estuviera a punto de brincar descontrolado por doquier riendo histéricamente.

En los albores del universo, y aun antes de éste, Irmo fue origen de muchos disgustos, pues llegaba a ser irritante hasta para sí mismo. Pero sería muy injusto establecer que había descendido a Eä sólo para hacer rabiar a Varda y descolocar a Melkor. Porque Irmo en numerosas ocasiones representó un oasis de alegría, y cuando las cosas parecían arruinadas, brotaba de manera inesperada riendo como maniático y de algún modo conseguía que Eä fuera un lugar mucho mejor.

Lo cierto es que Irmo no supo cuál era su lugar, ni cuánto se extendía su poder, o la importancia de su canto —que pensó carente de significado, y motivo de una callada frustración, la cual se esforzó por combatir mediante travesuras y un difícil sentido del humor que le mantuvieron lejos de tan tristes ideas—en la Gran Música, hasta que Melkor declaró su rebeldía y las sombras y la desesperanza se arraigaron en Eä. Y si por mucho tiempo —incluso antes de éste— se catalogó en secreto como prescindible, cuando cayó en cuenta de que podía compartir sus métodos para mantener a raya la desesperanza y acrecentar la confianza, dejó de ser, de considerarse a sí mismo, como el ainu subestimado, abandonado a sus locas fantasías, y trocó en el enigmático vala de los anhelos; en Irmo, el ainu de los deseos que se pueden consumar.

Un buen día, Irmo no pudo ignorarlo más. Cayó en cuenta de que no era el ridículo delirante que todos —sobre todo él mismo— pensaban que era, sino Olofántur, el algo inquieto aunque muy guapo Señor de los Sueños.

* * *

_El camino de los sueños está abierto para todos._

El día en que las resoluciones de los otros no ajustaron con lo que él había entendido de Atar como su regalo y misión en Eä, Irmo se sacudió el marasmo, tan impropio de él y que era consecuencia directa de los macabros juegos de Melkor. Expuso sus preocupaciones y su opinión, pero Námo, tan severo, lo frenó argumentando que ninguna falta sería recompensada, y que de cualquier forma, los Noldor habían partido por iniciativa propia.

Y a Irmo le hirvió la sangre. Y le atacó una certeza. E Irmo vio su permanencia en Arda como una perdida estúpida de tiempo, y entre las atarantadas ganas de volverse a los Salones Intemporales de su padre, supo que por muy superiores y sabios que fueran, y por más que aquello estuviera en contra de la costumbre, y la reverencia que debía a su rey y a su hermano, no iba a dejar que su razón para bajar a Eä se viera mangoneada por los caprichosos arranques de maldad que pudiera tener el más viejo de todos sus hermanos.

"Ellos están tan extraviados en estas tierras como lo hemos estado nosotros desde el comienzo". Había siseado frustrado y dolorido en medio del Máhanaxar. "No es correcto, no atiende a nuestro propósito". Manwë le observaba acongojado, pero Irmo no pudo detener su tristeza y frustración. "No voy a abandonarlos. Yo no".

Desentrañar los designios de Eru siempre había sido una labor ardua para él. Quizá por eso entendía mejor la _"locura"_ de los Hijos de Ilúvatar. Comprendía y acompañaba a Quendi — más tarde Atani— en esta abrumadora desorientación en que habían zozobrado al entrar en el mundo, a merced de unos propósitos que eran enmarañados y unas fuerzas tan superiores y sobrecogedoras que uno apenas tenía tiempo de detenerse a pensar en qué condenado camino estaba tomando o de si éste era más o menos correcto. Más aún, no sólo era empatía. Les amaba. Eran su razón. ¡Por Atar! Jamás, ni aún cerca del final —el final, final, el de verdad— perdió la dulce nitidez de la curiosa sensación que vibró en él la primera vez que les contempló, pues eran una encarnación de amor y esperanza, de todo aquello que a Irmo fascinaba y lo cual reverenciaba porque así lo aprendió de Atar. Había quedado maravillado. Cada uno de esos deseos, montones de sueños que atesoraban y esgrimían al modo de un medio y un objetivo; el esfuerzo constante, incansable que invertían en desplegar y levantar esos anhelos en vuelo, sin importar cuán imposible pudiera parecer, o si concordaba con la misión o sino impuestos por voluntades más fuertes.

Consciente de todo esto, no fue difícil para Irmo adivinar cómo debía manejarse. Por el contrario, era claro, transparente, muy obvio: no renunciaría. No podía, simplemente no estaba bien.

"No tienes que partir".

Un día, melancólico como lo fueron todos luego de la muerte de los Árboles; antes de que cualquier luz volviera a formarse, Irmo giró para ver a Manwë franquear la puerta de sus salones de descanso. Lo notó tranquilo. Manwë nunca se enfadaba, ni siquiera con él.

"No puedo dejarlos", insistió Irmo.

Súlimo asintió y se acercó a la ventana ante la cual se paraba Lórien. La oscuridad aún persistía, si bien ya no era la misma feroz negrura que consumía los ánimos.

Irmo pensó de pronto que la oscuridad no era horrenda. Nada más alejado de eso, en realidad. La oscuridad significa clarividencia y paz. Solo que Melkor lo había retorcido todo.

Qué repugnante.

"Pero no tienes que irte para tenerlos bajo tu custodia", apuntó. En seguida, comenzó a trazar figuras en el aire.

Para cualquier otro, aquello habría carecido de sentido. En cambio, Irmo no necesitó más. Dejó su semblante confuso para abrir los ojos en asombro. Manwë le dedicó una sonrisa fatigada.

"No se lo diremos a Mandos, pero el Olórë Mallë se efectuará, y lo mantendrás abierto aún para los Noldor exiliados. Será un secreto entre tú y yo".

Irmo no lo creía. Dejó escapar aire, exaltado. "Y… Námo… él", titubeó descolocado.

La sonrisa de Manwë cambió, y un brillo especial se instaló en sus ojos azules. El mayor se encogió de hombros. _Esa_, se dijo Irmo, esa era la señal. Su cómplice oculto. Todo el tiempo, Manwë. Por eso era él el guía por excelencia. Por eso Manwë merecía ser seguido y no Melkor. Porque Manwë era soporte y una embriagadora sensación de bienestar, porque era todo lo sensible y lo profundo de este mundo y siempre comprendía y era tan bueno que apenas podías creerlo.

"Será… una omisión que comprenderá llegado el momento, estoy seguro".

El fëanturi lo observó agradecido y aliviado, y no pudo hacer nada salvo envolver en un fuerte abrazo al mayor de sus compañeros, la opción más cercana y parecida que tenía de abrazar a Atar en Eä.

* * *

_Los zurcidores de espíritus (a veces de los propios también). _

Nunca pudo desatender de nuevo las Tierras de Aquende, aún menos a los Hijos de Eru que habitaban en ellas. Y si vivía considerablemente agobiado por esta carga —como el fëanturi que era— procuró, hasta donde sus energías le permitieron, no dejarse doblegar por la venenosa amargura que estaba seguro había vencido a Námo hacía mucho, y mantuvo el ánimo alto, siendo el mismo optimista bullicioso de antaño en un cierto grado necesario para hacer refunfuñar a Varda de cuando en cuando, y peor, porque ahora tenía una maravillosa esposa a la cual enredar en sus correrías.

Se les tenía como una perfecta pareja de alegres maniáticos. Y en verdad eran muy felices juntos, en sus sublimes jardines mitad oeste de paz, mitad este de fiesta, con sus extravagantes maiar y sus entusiastas elfos. Y las preocupaciones que abrumaban a Lórien no eran tantas cuando emergía de sus estancias y observaba la alborozada atmósfera que reinaba en su lugar.

Tal parecía que el tiempo en lugar de aplacar su ingeniosa alacridad no había hecho más que avivarla. Así que cuando Námo cayó en la trampa y le contó que aquellos fëar permanecían en Mandos todavía, Irmo insistió. Porque Irmo era pertinaz. Aunque se considera 'obstinado' como un adjetivo mucho más apropiado.

Naturalmente Námo no accedió.

Irmo tenía otros métodos. No bien acabado aquél día, Nienna, Ëste y él recorrían los Salones de Mandos sin autorización del señor de las Estancias de los Muertos. Interminables pasillos de opresivas paredes de granito. Puertas cerradas a ambos lados de los corredores. Mientras bajaban, mayor era el ambiente sombrío, pero el camino no era un descenso ininterrumpido, y cada cierto tiempo empinadas escaleras los llevaban de vuelta a niveles menos deprimentes.

Ëste llegó a sospechar que su esposo los había extraviado en los infinitos corredores de Mandos. Pero tuvo que conformarse con unas explicaciones intrincadas de la localización del Salón que ellos buscaban. Si los había perdido o no, jamás lo admitiría. No obstante, luego de abrir una puerta al final de un sombrío pasillo por enésima vez, dieron a un amplio salón bien iluminado, muchas puertas apretujadas a lo largo y ancho de cuatro paredes.

Encontrarlos no fue precisamente difícil. Námo había soltado la sopa debido a una queja sobre lo ruidosos que eran. Un par estruendosos golpeteos en la última puerta del segundo piso, y justo después unos gimoteos espantosos. Pocos espíritus hacían cosas semejantes. Subieron a la galería y la recorrieron hasta alcanzar las últimas dos puertas. Simples y pequeñas para la estatura de ellos, adecuadas para la de un Atan. Curioso, porque aquí no había cuerpos.

Una habitación sencilla, blanca en su totalidad, con un pequeño catre al fondo. El fëa contrastaba significativamente. Esta era Niennor Niniel, que descontrolada daba vueltas en el centro del cuarto emitiendo con regularidad alaridos que le erizarían la piel al más valiente.

No era extraño contemplar espíritu así de agrietados, pero que esta muchacha hubiera sido estrujada directamente por la Mano Negra lo hacía casi insoportable de ver. El fëanturi quedó abrumado. Había sido muy ingenuo pensar que podía llegar a dónde los hijos de Húrin, sanarles con una sonrisa, y luego partir y pensar que mañana sería otro día, enterrar el asunto y seguir con otra cosa.

Se veía tan perdida. Tan opaca.

Sus alaridos de dolor nunca perdieron claridad en la mente de Irmo.

"Estaba medio inconsciente cuando vi su último pensamiento", se encontró declarando al tiempo que aguantaba unas ardientes lágrimas. Un éxito que Nienna no disfrutaba. " Vi sus sueños", se acercó al espíritu de Nienor, y al advertir su presencia el dañado fëa entró en pánico. Irmo se apresuró a extender una mano para alcanzarla. La muchacha se calmó e Irmo pudo sostenerla antes de que Ëste y Nienna se acercaran para atender a la desafortunada alma. "Y los de su hermano", prosiguió con una amplia mueca de amargura, "quise darles los mejores sueños e instalar en sus corazones alguna esperanza, pero no pude combatir contra sus propias mentes, voluntades tan férreas".

Irmo derramaba ahora francas aunque silenciosas lágrimas de compasión y culpa. Volvió a sostener a Niennor entre sus brazos por petición de Nienna.

El fracaso lo desarmó. Se sintió corroído por la impotencia. ¿Cómo había permitido semejante dolor, si había bajado al Mundo que Es en nombre de esos espléndidos seres?

Cómo tenían el descaro de llamarse a sí mismos "los poderes del mundo" cuando permitían que los hijos de Eru arribaran así a Mandos, y se marcharan quién sabe a dónde en no mejores condiciones.

Irmo negó con la cabeza, sintiendo aberración de sí mismo, pensando con ironía sobre todos ellos, los valientes _Señores de Occidente. _

Qué montón de porquería.

"Seguramente piensan que los castigué con aquellas aterradoras pesadillas tantas noches", lamentó con la voz rasposa. "¿Cómo podría yo hacerte eso, dulce pequeña? ¿Cómo infringirles daño a ti y a tu hermano, enredados en un oscuro y cruel designio de Morgoth?... Yo… Estoy seguro de que muchas noches despertaste preguntándote porqué aquél que en historias era bondadoso señor de visiones y esperanza, te torturaría con monstruos tales, y lo cierto es que yo intenté…".

La furia de Irmo crecía, pero su voz perdió potencia.

El fëa de Niniel quedó mucho más tranquilo, si bien aún había serias huellas de desolación y confusión. No estaba en el poder de ellos hacer algo mejor. Esta criatura pertenecía a Eru, y sólo él podía ayudarla a sanar por completo.

"Lo siento, lo siento tanto", susurró entre lágrimas antes de instalar en el pensamiento de la mujer una dulce visión que hiciera del viaje uno menos difícil.

Y Túrin no fue mejor.

Estaba confundido e inquieto y se lamentaba sobre cosas que no bien podía recordar pero que le quemaban el pensamiento a todas horas. Corría por la habitación, desesperado por la pérdida de memoria y la suerte de dolor a la que no era capaz de nombrar como tal.

Horrenda escena la de él. Fue difícil tranquilizarle, y aun cuando Nienna se acercó, el atani se sacudió y se aovilló en una esquina.

"Nos odia", musitó Ëste. "Ni siquiera sabe por qué, no lo comprende, pero sabe que nos odia".

La puerta se abrió. Námo los observaba misericordioso más que enfadado.

"No deberían estar aquí", dijo al acercarse tranquilamente a Turindo. El pequeño dejó de retorcerse al instante y Námo le sonrió antes de tomarlo en brazos. "Dormirá un largo rato en las estancias de los Quendi. Su hermana también", explicó ante las miradas interrogantes de sus hermanos. "Esta sala no es de curación y ningún bien les hace".

Irmo cayó en cuenta del error que había cometido. Ni Nienna ni Éste, mucho menos él, podían curar las heridas de los espíritus. Aunque en el fondo se alegró, pues Námo no era el intransigente Juez que aparentaba todo el tiempo.

Una vez en Lórien, ignoró las razones que ofreció Nienna, y en un arrebato rabioso de aversión, Irmo desplegó el pasaje en el Sendero de los Sueños que jamás había abierto, porque si solo Melkor podría usar el pasadizo como un canal bilateral, lo cual en pocas palabras era abrirle las puertas a Valinor, ramificar este sendero hasta abarcar a cada miserable criatura que habitara en las lóbregas fosas del vala traidor sería posiblemente invitar a un ejército.

Pero Irmo estaba más allá de toda prudencia y en un extraño dominio total de su poder que incluso a él le dejó sorprendido.

La primera vez que Melkor experimentó el ominoso sueño del Vacío que iba a tener desde entonces y hasta el final, y el cual habría de arrancarle la poca o mucha cordura que le restara, y despertó empapado en un sudor frío y la garganta lastimada por los fieros gritos proferidos, no hubo manera de que lograra usar la incursión de Irmo a su favor. Ni él ni nadie. Ni ese día, ni ningún otro.

* * *

**¿Inconsistencias? Subo fic a las apuradas (como siempre xP), así que siéntanse en el derecho de señalarlas.**

**¿Alguien sabe la versión Quenya del nombre de Niënor? Yo no la encontré por ningún lado.**

**Besos y hasta pronto.**

**-Luna.**

* * *

Ayanumuz [Valarin]: Ainur. (El singular es Ayanuz, así que Ayanumuz es un probable plural).

Atar [Quenya]: Padre.

Olórë Mallë [Quenya]: El camino, sendero, whatever, de los sueños. Esta vía mediante la cual hombres y elfos (para mí que también los enanos y demás ;)) podían ir a Lórien durante el sueño.

Fána [Quenya]: Las vestiduras carnales de los ainur (?) xD . Es... una cuestión que me causa dolores de cabeza, así que dejemoslo como su manifestación física en Eä.


End file.
